The invention relates to a cast-molded article in a composite material comprising a cured polymeric binder incorporating embedded particles of filler.
Cast-molded articles of this type are known in the form of kitchen sinks, wash-basins, worktops or shower trays for example. They are produced in a casting process, for example as described in EP 0 361 101 A1. They combine high visual appeal with very good performance characteristics, particularly with regard to abrasion resistance and scratch resistance.
Such a cast-molded part, for example in the form of a kitchen sink, typically has a face side and a reverse side and is a component part with a relatively large surface area. It typically contains a relatively high level of filler particles embedded in the polymeric matrix of binder. This embrittles the material to a certain extent, particularly when the binder has a high proportion of crosslinker, for example as disclosed in DE 10 2004 055 365 A1. Since its typical use may well expose such a molded article to mechanical or thermal stressors, the brittleness of the material and hence its reduced level of impact strength may, in the extreme case, result in some cracking; that is, there is a certain susceptibility to cracking in the event of the cast-molded article being exposed to a severe stress on the face side surface in particular. Such a severe stress may take the form, for example, of thermal stresses induced by the placing of a very hot pot onto the cold surface, or of an impact stress due to a falling object or the like.